Cesia's Immortal
by Eira nae
Summary: Another song-fic... Because I was bored. ;;; Rated again for Rath's suicidal-ness. To My Immortal. Basicly it's Cesia remembering Rath, and looking back on his life. She blames herself for his death. (Yes I killed him. Sorry!) (sorry for the cheesy title!


"Rath..." Cesia whispered.

Why did it have to be like this?

Why did he do it?

Why...?

---------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so tired of being here...

Supressed by all my childish fears.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He's really gone..." She whispered. "He's gone..."

Cesia was out in the graveyard. Next to Deus' and Illuser's graves, stood a new stone.

A grave, taunting Cesia. Yelling at her 'It's your fault. You didn't save him...'

Why couldn't that nightmare just go away?

---------------------------------------------------------------

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you leave me like this?" She screamed. "Why?"

Rath had silently killed himself. He had finally died.

She had heared his screams, and ran to his room.

Yet she had been to late to save him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Cesia... I'm sorry..." He whispered. The last memory she had of him.

That final memory. She wanted to forget it...

Yet she could never leave it behind her.

Her last moment with Rath...

---------------------------------------------------------------

These wounds won't seem to heal...

This pain is just to real...

There's just to much that time can not erase.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She had remembered the night, when she was a sacred.

Rath had first spoken how he really felt...

She had later promised to not let him die...

Yet there he was. Dead.

And she had done nothing to save him...

---------------------------------------------------------------

When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

---------------------------------------------------------------

A tear made its way down her cheek.

She felt so... empty. So useless... So... small.

Cesia felt a cold hand on her sholder.

She turned her head around to see Rune.

---------------------------------------------------------------

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have...

All of me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rune looked into her eyes. There were no emotion in them.

They were blank. But she had been crying, he could tell.

Yet Rune didn't stop her. He tried not to think of it.

The fact that his best friend was now buried there, under them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

You used to captivate me,

By your resonating light...

But now I'm bound by the life you've left behind...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Cesia... It will be ok... Rath's happy now. It will be ok..."

He said, putting his arm around her sholder.

"He's gone, Rune... Because I couldn't save him..." She sobbed.

"Why did he have to go? What was wrong with how we were?

How things used to be...?" She asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Your face, it haunts

My once plesant dreams.

Your voice, it chased away

All the sanity in me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cesia looked up, into the clouds. She saw birds dancing, and the deep blue sky.

Then a beam of sun peaked out, and shone on her.

The crisp, fall leaves at her feet swirled.

She thought she heared an echo in the wind say, "It's alright..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

These wounds won't seem to heal...

This pain is just to real...

There's just to much that time can not erase.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She broke down crying. She missed him so much.

Did he ever really care about her?

Or was he to blind. Blinded by his will to die...

---------------------------------------------------------------

When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have...

All of me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

No. He had loved her. She was his comfort.

She felt stupid for doubting that.

He really loved her. He would've saved her....

But she couldn't save him... "Rath..." She sobbed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...

But though you're still with me,

I've been alone

I'm alone...

---------------------------------------------------------------

She gazed up into the sky...

The white birds were flying free... Without a care in the world...

How she longed to be free...

Free of this sadness... Of this anger... Of this emptyness...

---------------------------------------------------------------

These wounds won't seem to heal...

This pain is just to real...

There's just to much that time can not erase.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cesia looked around his grave...

The flowers wilted, and faded... Did anyone care?

Did they notice Rath was gone?

The Rath they cared for... And loved...

---------------------------------------------------------------

When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

---------------------------------------------------------------

She looked back into the clouds... "I miss you, Rath..." She whispered.

The cool wind blew again... And she felt a soft hand lay itself on her sholder.

She didn't care who was trying to comfort her.

"It'll be alright.." whispered a familiar voice. Rath held her hand, as he faded away...

---------------------------------------------------------------

But you still have...

All of me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well... It's better than my last one... Which I need to fix.... Crap... ;;; Hope you liked it... Review please?


End file.
